


Of Fairies and Full Moons.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: Baby Lupin, Lost Werewolf, Oneshot, Other, Princess - Freeform, Werewolf, baby werewolf, fairy godmother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Remus Lupin escapes his prison one Full Moon. The following morning he meets a strange woman on the Moors who helps him find his way home... Oneshot. </p><p>Has now transformed into a series of one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Boy Lost

Disclaimer – I own nothing. Nothing what so ever. Please no sue. 

Authors Note – So basically, this is a rewrite of a fic I wrote a few months ago but this one is going to hopefully be far more detailed. I was going to start a novel length fic but try as I might I very rarely finish them thus I shall be sticking to one-shots for now. As always R&R is always greatly appreciated. 

 

Little Remus Lupin was alone and afraid. The 1966 Full Moon had fallen on January the 7th and like every moon, his father had taken him to a small shack in the middle of the Welsh moorlands where Remus would undergo his monthly transformations. To the Muggle eye, the shack appeared as a ramshackle, barely standing Shepherd's cottage which had long been abandoned to the elements and creatures of the moor. Inside it was large and empty, big enough to contain a baby werewolf enraged by its imprisonment. However, this month despite Lyall's best containment spells, Remus had managed to escape and roam the empty and desolate moorland in his wolf form. 

The five-year-old, sandy-haired little boy was now curled up in the hollow of an oak tree trunk in a desperate attempt to shelter from the icy, howling wind which was raking its bone-chilling claws over the moor. His small, naked frame was splattered in the blood of a dead deer – the corpse of which was laid to Remus's right. The animal's throat had been savagely torn out, its spine lay glistening and harshly white against the dead, yellowing grass. A large, dark red pool of liquid lay underneath the animal and the air was filled with the metallic smell of the poor creature's blood. Remus whimpered again, his little body had already violently ejected the wolf's repulsive meal and the nausea was once again tearing its way up his throat. Remus hated being sick. In his opinion, it was one of the worst feelings in the world. He hated the way it made his throat burn and the smell and feeling in his nose. The little werewolf began to cry, his tears made scorching tracks down his thin, dirty and pale face as he wished hard for his Mummy and Daddy to find him. 

'Why are you crying little wolf?' came a soft female voice from the early morning fog which had crept across the open countryside. 

The voice startled Remus and caused him to gasp out loud, he backed further into the trees hollow and drew his knees up tight towards his chest. Fear rushed through him and he began to tremble violently. His Mummy and Daddy had always told him not to talk to strangers and never to tell anyone about the wolf, this voice knew he was a werewolf and that terrified the little boy all the more. 

'Don't be afraid little wolf, what is your name?' the voice asked. It was a pleasant sounding voice, soft and sweet like a bell. A voice which under difference circumstances Remus might have enjoyed listening to. 

'Ummmmm, Remus' the little boy whimpered as he turned his face and body away from the sound of the voice.

'Hello, Remus. My name is Rose' the bell-like voice replied.

A spill of black fabric sudden appeared in front of the little boy's hiding place, blocking Remus's view of the outside world and forcing him to look up at the figure which had just appeared. The lady was very pretty Remus thought, she had iron grey hair which was piled up on top of her head in a posh hairdo and a glittering tiara sat nestled in between the curls. Her skin was a pale silver and her eyes were a frosty lilac, a deep midnight blue and a sparkling gold. 

'Hello Rose' Remus whispered, his entire body blushing violently as he realised he was naked in front of the pretty lady.

The woman smiled and cocker her head to the side as she looked at the little boy in front of her.

'Why are you crying?' she asked, bending down to peer into Remus's hiding place. Her long black skirts pooling around her like water. 

'I lost my Mummy and Daddy' Remus replied, his voice cracking as he began to cry again. The tears began to spill down his face as sobs wracked his small frame. 

'Hush' Rose whispered to Remus as she reached a hand out towards the little werewolf, gently touching his shoulder. Remus looked up at her, his dark brown eyes were bloodshot and unspilled tears quivered as they threatened to roll down his cheeks. She had a kind face Remus thought as he bit his lip in a desperate attempt to stop it shaking. He wanted to be brave in front of the nice lady. 

'You're not far from home little Remus. Would you like me to take you?' Rose asked. 

Remus nodded quickly. Rose offered her hand to the little boy and Remus slipped his small, dirty hand into her open palm. The dirty and blood-caked hand was a startling contrast against Rose's silvery hand. The little boy marvelled at how cold her hand was, his Mummy's hands always felt warm and comforting but this lady's hands felt like the soft, iciness of freshly fallen snow. Remus closed his eyes tightly as eyes as the wind rushed around the kneeling woman and the lost little boy.

'Open your eyes' whispered Rose to the little boy in front of her.

They'd moved. No longer was Remus nestled inside the hollow of the big oak tree but instead his bare bum was sat on the hard, cold ground. He shivered and looked up wondrously at the lady, he'd heard of Wizards using apparition but had never experienced it. His Daddy said it made him feel sick but Remus didn't feel sick. 

'Are you a Witch? Cause my Daddy's a Wizard' he asked in a small, shivering voice. 

'No. Not quite. I'm your Fairy Godmother for today' Rose replied, a wide smile spread across her mouth as she gazed at the little boy in front of her. He was a pretty child with a mop of sandy-coloured hair and large chocolate brown eyes, he'd grow up to be handsome one day. It seemed a shame that one so young and bright had been marked by such a dreadful curse. 

'Like Cinderella?' Remus asked, full of wonder rather than fear now. 

Cinderella was one of his favourite Fairytales, his Mummy always read him the story before he went to bed. His favourite scene involved the arrival of the kind and magical Fairy Godmother and now he had one of his very own. 

'Yes. Like Cinderella' she laughed. 

'Look, you're nearly home' Rose continued, turning Remus away from her. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest, there, nestled in the Welsh hillside was his parent's cottage. A light was on and he could see movement inside as his parents prepared to retrieve their son from his confinement. Remus turned to thank his Fairy Godmother but she had gone. Vanished as quickly as she had came. Leaving him alone again on that open, desolate and empty moorland. He shook himself and took off running towards the cottage. Desperate to get inside to a stack of pancakes and the warm, loving arms of his Mummy and Daddy.

 

He couldn't wait to tell them all about his very own Fairy Godmother. 

 

 

Authors Note – Man I love cute one shots. If anyone can think of any more positions we can have Remus meet his 'fairy godmother' leave your ideas in a review and I may pick my favourite ones. Love to ya'll.


	2. Little Boy Saved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets a surprise during a lesson on Werewolves...

Disclaimer – Don't own. Don't sue.

Authors note – The fairies in this are based off the Sidhe featured in the Merry Gentry series. However none of those characters feature in these series of one shots. This one features a visitor during a lesson on werewolves during Mr Lupin's fifth year. 

 

The new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor in the Marauders Fifth Year was one Sheila Portendorfer, a witch who was somewhere in her late 50s and a woman who was desperately trying to cling to the remnants of her ever fading youth. Professor Portendorfer was only ever seen wearing the same fluorescent shade of lemon yellow robes which strained precariously over her ever-expanding waistline. Her brassy blonde hair was always curled into thick sausage ringlets which fell to just below her shoulder blades. The witch's makeup was heavily applied as if she'd taken a trowel to her face in a frantic attempt to ensure that no crevice nor wrinkle could be seen by the casual observer. Professor Sheila Portendorfer looked like everyone's eccentric, youth-obsessed aunt. Except, the woman was horrifically prejudiced to anything she considered "not human enough". The lesson on Vampires had even caused some Slytherin eyebrows to be raised and had drew a few opened mouthed stares from the Gryffindor students. The Professor had referred to people inflicted with the Vampire curse as 'nothing but pale, sun-fearing fanged cretins who deserved to be boiled in garlic oil'. And now, now she was about to teach a class on Werewolves. 

The mere thought made a 15-year-old Remus Lupin feel physically sick. This was the class he had dreaded from the very beginning. The class he was terrified of - today he would learn the opinion of all his peers. He'd learn who feared Werewolves and who was disgusted by their mere existence. He'd hear in excruciatingly painful detail how to hex, maim and kill people like him. People who by some cruel twist of fate had been left cursed by a situation beyond their control, shunned by the society they had once belonged to. And to top it all off he'd have Professor Portendorfer lead it with her ill-informed prejudiced beliefs all whilst being dressed as a gigantic lemon. The minutes felt like they were dragging out into hours as Remus stared down at the dark, wooden desk where his quill and parchment were laid out. 

'Psst Moony, you okay?' came a voice which drew Remus from his racing thoughts. 

The young werewolf raised his eyes to find himself staring at the worried face of one of his best friends, James Potter. James's hazel eyes were filled with concern for his schoolmate, they looked almost too big behind his round spectacles, spectacles which took up over half his face. His dark hair was messy where he had run his hands through it all morning and it would only continue to get messier as the day wore on. Remus went to answer but he was interrupted by the heavy, oak door of the classroom swinging open. 

'Good afternoon class, are we all ready for the topic on Werewolves today? One of the most feared and reviled creatures in modern Wizarding culture.' Professor Portendorfer explained as she strode into the room, waving her wand to clear the previous lessons chalk scrawls from the blackboard. 

Remus was sure he was going to be sick. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his hands' quaked beneath the desk. The nausea was getting too much and he could feel it clawing its way up his throat like some rabid beast. Which is ironic considering it is himself who is believed to be a rabid bloodthirsty beast by polite society. His breath came out in short, sharp pants and his chest burnt. He was going to have a panic attack in the middle of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. The young werewolf's eyes stung and he let out a whimper which he hoped no one would notice, faintly, as if they are far away in the distance Remus could hear a voice whispering 'Moony, Moony' over and over.

'Oh, Merlin. The lesson hasn't even begun and you're in a right state' Remus thought, his body desperately fighting to ensure that no one can see the trembles he was trying so hard to contain. 

'Right class, let's see who has done their reading on these vicious predatory beasts shall we?' The Professor snarled. 'Yes Mr Lupin perhaps you can tell me -' but Sheila Portendorfer never finishes the cruel question because the door to the classroom yet again swings open and interrupts her before she has even begun.

XXX

Remus's head was now buried in his arms as he attempted to slow his breathing and quell his panic. He prayed fervently to any God that was listening that the Professor would have forgotten her mean spirited question by the time she'd finished her conversation. Remus knew that she knew he was a werewolf, all the Professors had been informed of his infliction but hardly any of them had shared Professor Portendorfer's disgusted demeanour. In fact, the Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall had been sympathetic towards the cursed youngster – something he was forever grateful for. He could hear McGonagall's Scottish accent whispering to the Defence Professor, he caught snatches of the conversation over the pounding rush of his blood. 'Visitor.' 'Sitting in on the class'. Professor Portendorfer's hushed response of 'something else barely human'. 

And then. Then came a voice which caused Moony to raise his head. A voice that once upon a time he thought he'd imagined all those years ago on a Welsh Moor after one of his worst Full Moons. A voice which sounded soft and sweet like bells. A voice which he thought belonged to his Fairy Godmother. 

'It's impossible for me to be something barely human' it said. 'I have never been human Sheila.'

'Professor Portendorfer' the Professor spat back, disgust dripping venomously from her every word.

Remus's watery eyes found her in the doorway, standing between the two Professors dressed in a figure hugging frosty lilac shirt and pencil skirt, she was smaller than Remus remembered and there were details the little boy didn't recall that the teenager's eyes were instantly drawn to. Like how small her waist was compared to her ample bosom, the thought made Remus's cheeks flush hot with embarrassment. The woman's face was delicate and doll-like, her lips full and the dark red of a winter berry which made a startling contrast against the silvery-white of her skin. Her iron-grey hair was left loose and softly curling.

'Moons!' came an annoyed whisper from his right. His three fellow Marauders were staring at him, their expressions a mixture of concern and confusion. They were the only members of the class not gazing at the surprising appearance of their visitor.

'Yeah,' Remus croaked. His throat felt parched like he hadn't drunk for weeks and he licked his dry lips nervously. The 15-year-old coughed before continuing 'Yeah. I'm fine' he said, his voice sounding stronger than before. 

'We thought you were going to have some kind of panic attack!' Peter squeaked. 

'Honestly mate, it looked like you were gonna spew all over your quill and parchment!' 

'Perhaps you would like to teach a class on something truly inhuman Sheila considering I am here?' the bell-like voice said, drawing all four of the Marauders attention. But now there was no softness to it instead it had been replaced by a sharp undertone of maliciousness and contempt.   
The silver skinned Rose didn't wait for an answer from the open-mouthed Professor, she strode to the empty desk at the front of the room and sat down. There was a stunned silence from the class and the lemon clad Professor stood there dumbfounded. Remus could have sworn that he saw a small amused smile flicker, very briefly, across Professor McGonagall's face before she turned and softly closed the heavy oak door of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.


End file.
